


To be a Queen

by VT44



Category: Priscilla Queen of the Desert - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor John, Actor Sherlock, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Friends to Lovers, Hollywood, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Showmance, Slow Burn, Theatre, alternative universe, musical theatre, west end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VT44/pseuds/VT44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is an internationally renowned Shakespearean actor - renowned for being an arse that is! Since his debut 10 years ago at the tender age of 20 he hasn't won an Olivier award nor a Tony award. He's just finished a critically acclaimed run in Hamlet but there are no more offers coming in. </p><p>John Watson has only ever played the lead roles in action movies, such as captain America and the Avengers. The critics rave after every performance, they say with his latest blockbuster action movie, Through the Trees - based on a true story of Professor J Gunston, a professor from a low socioeconomic area of Britain, whose research into the field of genetics revolutionised medical research - he is sure to be nominated for an Oscar! But he wants to move out of action movie genre and back to his passion, stage musicals. </p><p>The most challenging project of their careers will either make or break them, in more ways than one.</p><p>Please read the tags carefully so there are no surprises!! </p><p>This work was inspired by two of my absolute favourite pieces To the Sticking Place by blueink3 and Performance In a Leading Role by Mad_Lori!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be or not to be

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here we go, another WIP!! I just can't help myself. I had the idea for this one just after I saw Priscilla the Musical in April whilst it is on tour here in the UK. 
> 
> I do not own either Sherlock or Priscilla Queen of the Desert the Musical - I am just using the characters etc from these fantastic pieces of work for my own happiness and hopefully yours too!
> 
> This is a WIP and I do not have a beta or a britpicker! so excuse any grammatical, spelling or British errors. 
> 
> I have no associated what so ever with any actors/ actresses, managers, HR etc who are involved in theatre or movies etc, I am just basing this off my imagination and a little bit of research! So enjoy!!
> 
> This work was inspired by two of my absolute favourite pieces To the Sticking Place by blueink3 and Performance In a Leading Role by Mad_Lori - if you have not read them you are doing yourself a disservice! Go and read them now! (I would have liked to have the stories hyperlinked, but I actually have no idea how to do that!)

_Becomes the field, but here shows much amiss._  
  
Go, bid the soldiers shoot   
  
Sherlock Holmes breathed in and out, in and out, in and out, before slowly rising from his place on the dusty London theatre stage and staring out at the audience.  The applause was positively thunderous and the wolf whistling was the loudest it had been during their 12 week run.

 _‘It’s all a bit pedestrian really’_ Sherlock thought to himself, but he bowed with the rest of the cast and accepted his bouquet of flowers as was custom. He stepped forward from the rest of the cast and took another bow by himself, which received, if it was even possible, a more thunderous and rapturous applause and a standing ovation. The edges of his mouth tilted up slightly at this and he gave a gracious wave to the crowd, giving a half bow and mouthing ‘thank you’ to either side of the theatre and then the centre. He followed this by gesturing to his cast mates again, and they all gave another bow. They all bowed together one final time before the curtain was lowered and Sherlock’s demeanour changed instantly. His mouth turned down, he threw the bouquet of flowers at his dresser and stalked off the stage to his dressing room, slamming the door closed behind him.

 

Sherlock Holmes hated closing night. He absolutely, without a doubt HATED closing night. This time even more so, the weight of knowing he had no additional projects lined up, nothing to go on with after tonight. There was no work forthcoming. No work! The work was his life, and his life was the work. The work was his passion; it was what he lived for, without it, what was left really. But at the moment, despite the critical acclaim apparently out in the ‘never never’ about his leading actor performance, 'his best ever' according to some so called critics, there was still no DAM work!

 

He flopped down onto his couch, still in full make up and costume and sighed heavily. His fingers came to rest just under his chin, as his legs created an almost V-shape for his body, as they hung over the end of the couch. One day he would get a dressing room couch that was long enough for him to properly lie down on. There was a sharp rap on the door and his dresser, a young man named Steve, came in with the flowers. He set them down on Sherlock's make-up table and then proceeded to stare at Sherlock till the actor stood, with huff, to be helped out of his costume, one final time.

 

Steve was the only dresser Sherlock had ever had, well the only dresser who had actually stuck around for any length of time. Steve took none of Sherlock’s bullshit. If Sherlock decided to have a tantrum about some aspect of the production be it the other actors’ below par performance, the problems with the props, the way the director was making all the wrong choices or ‘god forbid’ by giving him the wrong costume, Steve would just stand in silence, let him rant and rave, and at the end of it all ask 'if he was quite done we have a show to get ready for.' That was why Sherlock tolerated Steve, 'liked' was too strong a word to use.

 

Once Steve had finished helping him out of his costume, Sherlock was left in his under shirt and pants. Steve turned to walk away with Sherlock’s costume for the final time. Sherlock cleared his throat. Steve looked up, a small amused smile on his lips.

‘I… ah… just wanted to say… thank you for your excellent services during this run.’ Sherlock said extending his hand towards Steve, as was social convention. Steve smiled and grasped Sherlock’s offered hand, giving it a quick squeeze and a firm shake.

‘No worries Sherlock, I have enjoyed it.’ Steve winked at him.

‘And I’m sure I’ll be seeing you ‘round’ soon than you think’ and with that Steve walked out, leaving Sherlock slightly dumbfounded by his sentiment and what appeared to be knowledge about upcoming projects. He shook his head sharply, he had bigger things to worry about. Sherlock began his post-show ritual of first removing all his make-up quite carefully, before heading for a quick shower.

  
Once back in his dressing room he changed into a pair of denim jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He still had to grace stage door for the final time before he headed back to his hotel room. He would not be partaking in the closing night party that he had been informed was happening. He sighed, lightly rubbing a towel through his wet curls as his mobile buzzed on his dresser.   
  
‘Lestrade!’ Sherlock pronounced upon answering the call.

‘Sherlock! Congratulations mate, last show and all. Are you sure you won’t reconsider going to the party?”

‘You know very well I will not be changing my mind on that particular topic. But that is not the reason for your call, so do continue.’ Sherlock heard Lestrade sigh.

‘Right straight down to business then. I’ve got a couple of commercials in the works for you, a little bit of sponsorship possibly for a sporting company, but I shall talk to you about them at our meeting next week. The big news is, you have been invited for an audition next Friday at 10am.’ Lestrade stated, his voice sounding light but carrying a worried undertone. Sherlock shook his head as Lestrade prattled on.

‘It’s something a little bit unconventional for you, probably not something you would usually audition for, but you have been invited by the productions producers so it’s a privilege and a pretty big deal…’

‘Spit it out already Lestrade!’ Sherlock ran a hand over his face. He had already resolved himself during his post show shower to take the next audition he was offered, not matter what the role. He needed something to focus his mind on, or else he may end up somewhere he never wanted to be ever again in his entire life.

‘It’s Priscilla Queen of the Desert the Musical mate. Sherlock they want you to come read for them. They seriously want you to play one of the lead drag queens, Felicia to be precise!’

 

**********************************************************************************

_Hollywood Hearthrob John Watson Seen with Mystery Woman!_

_Captain America Star John Watson’s Unusual Arm Candy_

_Has The Avengers Star John Watson Fractured Fragile Relationships?_

_John Watson Expose: The Women, The Booze and the Drugs_

 

John Watson closed his laptop with a sharp snap and threw it onto the sofa of his hotel room.

 _Only one more press junket event and then I can go home_ He thought to himself. Back to London!

Oh god how he had longed for London in all his hours stuck in this hotel room. The scrunity from the Hollywood Press was just insufferable sometimes. He wished they would just leave him be. They got it all wrong anyway. The women he was seen out with were merely friends, he didn’t exactly bat for their team, but there was no way he was going to tell the Hollywood Press that! Sure there were already a number of actor who were ‘out’ as it were, including probably most noticeably to John, Neil Patrick Harris. But John knew that if it ever got out his Hollywood contracts would dry up immediately for such masculine roles as Captain America. Whilst it shouldn’t matter, it did, especially to the thin skins of Hollywood.

 

John did have to admit that playing Captain America was obviously every actor’s dream – not to mention a dream of almost every young boy who happened to have heard of the super hero. Not only was it playing a boyhood hero but it was a job that would keep on giving for years to come, particularly with more movies in the series to be made, as well as being a part of the Avengers series. But John was sick of it. He just wanted to go back to his first love, to his first passion. It was a little known fact in Hollywood, but John Watson had started out his career in England as part of many tour musicals. His first role had been as an ensemble member of the Blood Brothers touring cast. He’d spent a number of years on the touring circuit before he was seen by a scout from America for Universal Studios, and then that was it. He had been doing Hollywood blockbusters since then.

 

John retrieved his laptop from the couch and decided to check his email. He had asked Mike (his agent) to scope out any possible productions that may be coming up back in London, and if that was not an option, then look into flats for him in London so he could come back for a few months and take some time off. To his surprise the latest email in his inbox, sent only 10 minutes ago was from said agent. It had no subject line and only contained three words

 

**_CALL ME NOW_ **

 

John scrambled for his mobile, punching in the familiar number for Mike.

 

‘Backrow Productions have bought the rights to make a stage musical of the Adventures of Priscilla: Queen of the Dessert. Have you seen the movie?’

‘Mmmmm, yeah I rather enjoyed it’

‘Well its’ already had a ten day workshop in Australia, with a studio performance at the end right, and they have decided to go ahead and put the production together. But they want London to be where it begins. They want the big worldwide premier to be in London – I can tell you John there are some unhappy people in Sydney but anyway I’m getting side tracked So yes they are turning it into a stage musical, you follow?’ John nodded, but realised Mike couldn’t see him.

‘Yeah Mike, go on, what does this have to do with me?’

‘Well you know how you were complaining…. No lamenting to me the other day that you just wanted to go home to musical theatre, well John they want you to read for them as one of their drag queens. The want you to read for Tick, you know the Hugo Weaving role!’

‘Bloody hell! Seriously Mike, you’re not just pulling my leg?

‘Seriously mate, this is no joke! They want you, next Friday 10am.’

‘Mike… I mean… oh my god… I’m coming home!’ the smile almost spread from one side of John’s face to the other and he leapt off the couch and let out a small ‘whoop’. Sitting down again, taking a deep breath, John continued.

‘Who else are they looking at?’

‘They are looking at an Australian guy by the name of Michael Caton for the role of the mechanic Bob; never heard of him, so have no idea what he is actually like but apparently his is in a famous Australian movie called ‘The Castle’, I’ll rent it out, have a look and get back to you, they want Tony Sheldon for the Terence Stamp role of Bernadette; just between you and me I think he is an absolute shoe-in and… you’ll never guess this one… for the classic Guy Pearce role of Felicia, they are interested in Sherlock Holmes’


	2. A Fine Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's audition time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so patiently everyone! Here is chapter 2!
> 
> I apologise for the delay - I have just gotten myself a full time job and now there are not as many hours in the day to write.
> 
> I have used quite a bit of creative license within this chapter for the audition process, I've not actually ever done one myself and am not 100% sure exactly how they work, so I just sort of made it up a bit to suit the story. 
> 
> I am not entirely happy with this chapter and the way it flows in the second half, so if I decided to re-write or make any changes to it I shall let you know. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos loved and adored! Enjoy this chapter and thank you so so much to all those who have given me kudos and comments on my first chapter :)
> 
> P.S. sorry about the long wait!!

‘John, when you get a chance you definitely have to watch ‘the Castle’ such a funny movie. Didn’t understand everything mind you, some of those jokes went straight over my head’ Mike grinned into his cappuccino, croissant in hand, glancing up at John, who clearly had not been listening to a word he had been saying. No instead a small frown graced his features before he looked up to Mike, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully.   
‘Seriously Mike, Sherlock bloody Holmes! He’s an amazing actor I have no doubt; he captures the essence of Shakespeare like no other. I don’t think I have ever seen an actor who really understood Shakespeare like he does, and that’s saying something. But playing Felicia in Priscilla isn’t that going a bit too far? I wouldn’t have thought musical theatre was a section of the craft that Sherlock Holmes would be associated with; much less actually want to actively participate in!’ John cradled his mildly warm short black (no dairy before an audition!), as they sat across from the theatre that would also double as todays audition venue.   
‘And I’ve heard that he’s not the easiest man to work with is he? Making unreasonable demands not only of his manager, dresser and the crew, but also of the other actors in any given production he has worked on.’ Mike merely raised his eyebrows.  
‘John, seriously mate it’s not like you to judge a person on rumour and hearsay, specially not a fellow actor. Just wait till you meet him in person and then see what he’s like,’ John huffed before downing the rest of his coffee and picking up his satchel.   
‘You’re right Mike! God, I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous for an audition before. I just really want this role Mike, no I NEED this role.’ John took a deep breath following Mike out of the café.   
‘I’m worried I’ll embarrass myself to be honest. It’s been a long time for me between gigs like this, what if my voice just isn’t up to scratch?’ Mike patted his shoulder as they waited for the lights to change.   
‘Now you listen to me John Watson, you’ve done everything right to prepare for this audition. Your voice is ready for the audition – and you’ll get it there for the production no worries, you’re ready and primed. Just be yourself, they’ll love you I’m sure.’ John nodded and gave Mike’s outstretched hand a shake before crossing the road and entering the theatre, giving Mike a quick wave goodbye. He would give him a call and debrief of the audition later this afternoon. Probably after a couple of beers at home with some take away from the chippy and a few episodes of Doctor Who. 

John was directed to a row of empty chairs in the foyer outside the studio the audition would be held in. He began to run through the lines of his prepared song in his head, as well as the solo and ensemble scenes he had been rehearsing at home… to his dog… a chocolate brown Schnoodle named Costa. He knew the name was a bit unusual from a dog, but he had found him abandoned in a cardboard outside Costa Coffee on his parents’ local high street one weekend when he had been for a visit. No matter whom he had asked, no one knew where or who the owner of the puppy was, so John had decided he would take him home and care for him the night, before getting him checked out at the vet the next day. It had been about to snow and John couldn’t imagine the poor puppy sitting out in the cold snow all night. The vet had told him that even though the puppy had a microchip and was recorded as being a Schnoodle, and approximately 4 months old, having been born in the previous October, there was no record of a name or address, or any contact details for an owner. Right there on the spot John had told the vet to add his details and that he would be looking after Costa from now on. That had been 5 years ago. Whenever John was out of the country, Costa stayed with his sister at her house in Herne Hill, just south of London, or if she was unable to have him, sometimes Mike would step in and look after him. Costa had been so excited when John had returned on Monday to pick him up, he’d not let him up off Harriet’s couch for a good hour, before he had realised John was going to take him home to Stratford where he lived. Whilst he did skype often with Costa whilst he was abroad (don’t laugh at him, it wasn’t that uncommon! Plus, he was John’s baby boy after all), it was never the same as being with him in person. He could have taken him to America each time he’d been away for a shoot, but quarantine laws and such made it just that little bit too complicated. John had no doubt that Mike, being the brilliant agent he was, would have been able to organise it, but he also didn’t want to subject Costa to long flight in the cargo hold.

If this audition process went well, he would have to ask the director if he could occasionally bring Costa to the theatre. Costa would be quite happy to sit in the audience and watch as John had taught him, or else sleep on the couch of John’s dressing room. He had been a constant for the touring casts he had previously worked with, much to their delight, before John was snapped up into the world of Hollywood. 

‘Ah John Watson good to see you. I’m Simon Phillips the director of this razzmatazz.’ A broad Australian accent brought John out of his day dreaming, as a hand was extended in his face. John stood and returned the strong handshake he was receiving.   
‘Thank you for giving me this opportunity Mr. Phillips’ John remarked as he followed the man into the theatre.   
‘Oh no please called me Simon,’ A grin spread across Simon’s face as he led John down the aisle and up onto the stage where a small group was gathered. They all turned to look at him, as he stepped onto the stage. John really didn’t recognise any of their faces, except that of Sherlock Holmes of course. From his black tight curls to his sharp high cheekbones and eyes that seemed to pierce right into John’s soul, right down to his polished professional black shoes that matched perfectly with his black suit. John felt his face heat slightly as he realised Sherlock’s gaze had not shifted from him and now continued to bore into him. He only managed to tear himself away from looking at Sherlock when Simon guided him to the head of the group. 

‘Let me introduce you to a few members of the panel and other auditionees and then we’ll get started.’ Simon led John down the line and he tried hard to concentrate on piecing faces and names together, so as not to embarrass himself later, but he could feel the constant, distracting, prickle at the side of his neck, as though there was a pair of eyes constantly watching him as he moved down the line. Simon introduced him to Mrs. Martha Hudson who was in charge of the musical arrangements for the production, as well as being musical director and supervisor. John decided he like her immediately. She had a warm handshake and confident smile that radiated positivity and warmth. She complimented John on his role in Blood Brothers from all those years ago.  
‘Oh, you saw Blood Brothers – I feel I wasn’t at my best in those days, it was my first touring musical and I didn’t really know what to expect.’ John smile as Mrs. Hudson placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small nod.  
‘Oh my dear, your performance in that was great. I am sure since then you have honed your musical talents – I am very much looking forward to your audition today.’ John thanked her before Simon moved him along the line, introducing him to Ross Coleman the choreographer, as well as Stephan Elliot (the writer of the original Adventures of Priscilla) and Deborah Smith the casting director. Tony Sheldon was an absolute delight to meet, and John took to him immediately. When he reached Sherlock, Simon didn’t even manage to say a word before Sherlock had stuck out his hand.  
‘Sherlock Holmes. I know you are John Watson, not only from your fame that you have acquired due to your role in Captain America, but also from a number of other productions you have been involved in here at home. You have a sister who you get on quite well with, who has recently been looking after your dog for you. You adore your dog and were upset when you could not take him to America with you. You are excited but nervous about this process, but you probably shouldn’t worry, I feel Mrs. Hudson already has her heart set on you to play Tick.’ Sherlock had reeled off his deductions in a quiet and efficient manner so only John and Simon could hear. Simon smirked as John’s mouth fell open and he shook Sherlock’s hand, quite unsure of what to say next. There were not many times in his life where John had been left speechless, but this was definitely one of them. When he finally found his voice he managed a quick  
‘it’s nice to meet you Sherlock’ before turning back to Simon and waiting to see which direction he would take the audition in next. 

John decided he very much liked Simon by the end of the formal meet and greet and would enjoy working with him immensely if he were offered the part. His face was one that radiated positivity and happiness, and above all else he seemed to be in total control of what was going on.   
‘So the way we have decided to go about auditions for this production is to have you three’ Simon pointed to John, Tony and Sherlock  
‘Read together first, and then perform a song together, to see how you gel. Then we’ll ask two of you to step out whilst the other has their individual auditions.’ 

As the group audition began and John tried to shape an idea in his mind of what Tick would be like, he felt he slid easily in the banter between the three leads. Much to John’s astonishment Sherlock was portraying Felicia with an accurate clarity and seeming only needed the script to prompt himself every now and then. When it came to performing the song, Simon had chosen for them to perform the diva pop hit Knock on Wood. Before they begin John quickly quipped that they should go easy on them all because ‘they are all at a terrible disadvantage being middle-aged white males singing such a classic.’ This gets a small round of chuckles and John feels slightly more confident. He completely misses the half amused look that Sherlock gives him for a fraction of a second before the barriers come back down and his face is impassive again.  
As they begin to sing John listens closely to the resonance of their voices coming back to them from across the stalls, and to his slightly trained ears, he thinks it actually sounds quite good. Then all at once the group audition is over and John is being asked to stay as the first solo auditonee.   
He finds his read-through of the scene with the readers doesn’t go too bad, and when it comes time to sing he is ready. 

As John begins to sing ‘Always On My Mind’ with as much as emotion as he can draw upon, he feels the now familiar prickle of eyes watching him. John stared out into the dark theatre, trying to spot anything but it was too dark. Although he couldn’t see anything he knew that Sherlock, with his cold calculating look was watching him.


End file.
